Unicorn Pearl
by Fairytalia
Summary: Syoc. Deep in the forest hidden from view lays the guild of Unicorn Pearl. Despite being founded over a hundred years ago, many outsiders still cannot find its main building. Can this age old guild claw its way to the top or will it stay hidden forever? OC submissions open.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was placed low in the sky. Large and bright, it cast its glow upon a field of flowers. In that field, a shadow elegantly danced. Its step were light so that no flower was hurt. The shadow twirled and leaped, turned and stepped. Then it slipped and fell into the dirt. The shadow's laugh was clear and feminine as it cut through the low sounds of crickets and other bugs.

"Madam, I believe it's time to go." a gruff and masculine voice called from the edge of the field. The shadow stands up and brushes herself off.

"But how often do you see a moon this beautiful? Come, dance with me."

"Madam, I insist we go."

"Oh alright." the shadow runs to the source of the gruff voice. She was small and petite compared to the man waiting for her. Although the man himself was quite tall and buff.

The two walk through the forest in silence. They eventually reach a small path made from years of being trodden on. The shadow and her companion calmly step onto the path and continue walking. Eventually light reaches the feet of the shadow. It spilled from an old white mansion covered in vines and surrounded by trees.

The mansion had three sections, the middle part and two wings. The wings were three stories high each while the middle was three as well but with a roof taller than the other two. Square windows were placed systematically around the building. Although some lights were on, many were off. The two approaching assumed those people were either asleep or hanging out around the building.

Despite the building being old, the shadow was able to open the front door with only a minimal amount of creaking. The light fully illuminated both the shadow and her companion. Pale blue hair flowed to her shoulders, meeting pale skin. Wide, light blue eyes blinked at the sudden light. Her height was 5'2". A plain, white nightgown flowed around her knees. She wore no shoes or anything special for that matter. Her companion on the other hand had shoulder length dark blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail and sharp brown eyes. His tan skin contrasted the girl's pale one. He stood a full foot above the girl with muscles bulging beneath his white tank top, black pants, and sandals.

"Madam Luna welcome back!" a guild member greets. "Master was looking for you."

"I'll go see him." she turns towards her companion. "Thank you for accompanying me, Knight."

"Of course Madam." Knight starts walking towards the grand stairs leading upstairs.

Knight Fairlie, 20 years old, bodyguard of Luna. Of course he was chosen because of his great strength and fast reflexes. A strong member of the guild, yet he rarely went on jobs except when accompanying Luna.

Luna started walking down the hallway of the east wing. She approached the first door on the left labeled "Master's office." She opens the door and walks in. The Master's office was filled with bookshelves with old and new books alike with artifacts laying around. The Master himself sat at a mahogany desk covered in papers. A chair with a red cushion sat in front of it. A large window overlooking the garden and forest stood behind him.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Luna asks.

"Luna, please sit down." he responds.

Luna Hurst, 18 years old, daughter of the guild master. The next guild master and the supposed "pearl" of the guild.

Samson Hurst, 62 years old, guild master. A man with graying blue hair and wrinkles along his face. Scars line his body from years of hardships. His eyes were a fierce brown that still held light at his age. If he stood up, he would be around 5'7".

"Luna, did you sneak out again? Your nightgown is filthy." Samson looks her up and down.

"So? You have to agree, the moon was so large and beautiful tonight! I had to see it! And it's not like I was alone! Knight was with me." Luna responds, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Luna, you could've gotten hurt. Someone could've kidnapped you!"

"How? Nobody knows where we really are anyways."

"I don't have time for this! Luna, as you know the 50th anniversary of the Grand Magic Games is coming up. This is a very important year. That's why I want you to join the games."

"Wha- me?! But why?!"

"You are the next guild master. You must show the country, no, the world! Your power. Do you know why we're called Unicorn Pearl?"

"Because the founders couldn't think of a better name?" Luna rolls her eyes again, knowing the speech that was coming.

"No! Because we're a guild of grace and power that hides in the woods. Nobody, except members, knows where our main building really is. That's why we're unicorns. We're pearls because we are the pearl of Fiore! And you!" Samson points to his daughter "Are the next guild master! You must hold all the grace of the guild and become the pearl of Fiore. That means yo-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" Luna stands up, putting her hands up in surrender. "Geez I'll join the games, just don't go into your whole 'next guild master speech.' Who else is going? I'll tell them for you." Samson sighs. He digs through the papers on his desk and hands her a slip of paper.

"They're all right there. Also go into town tomorrow and gather any new job requests."

"Got it." Luna leaves. She closes the door to her father's office with a sigh. Her father was very annoying at times. She decided to tell the chosen participants in the morning.

* * *

 **Shortish chapter... Anyways this is an syoc story. The rules are posted here as well as on my profile. The form is also there.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Send all forms through PM! Title the PM either Unicorn Pearl "character name" or UP "character name"**

 **2\. Delete all brackets in form**

 **3\. You can send in 2 OCs but remember, I can reject an OC for any reason**

 **4\. I will NOT accept Mary Sue's UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE**

 **5\. I will only accept 5 S-Class**

 **6\. I will only accept 4 dragon slayers they MUST be 2nd generation.**

 **7\. Be creative with magic and your character in general**

 **8\. Story takes place in x835**

 **9\. No relations with canon characters until I say so. Children of Fairy Tail applications will be open later with a different set of rules**

 **10\. I am only accepting 20 OCs right now so first come first serve**


	2. Rule changes

So I'm bending the rules since I've been getting so many great OCs. Instead of 15 I'll be accepting 20 so an additional 5 OCs. I won't be accepting anymore god or devil slayers, but I'll be expanding S-Class to 5 and dragon slayers to 4. Also I'm sorry if I haven't gotten back to you about your OC, I'm away from home so I'll be slow in responding.


	3. Author's note

Four spots left! I changed the number of S-Class and dragon slayers back to their original number (sorry I keep changing it! I realized there wasn't enough space). If I haven't gotten back to you yet, please PM me since I was away most of last week and became a bit disorganized. Once the spot are all filled I'll get the next chapter up shortly!


End file.
